


Healthy Appearance

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Disguise, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-07
Updated: 2004-03-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Healthy Appearance

'I'm going undercover in a girls' school for a while,' Aziraphale said, turning in a nervous, tight circle. 'What do you think?'

'I think full-circle skirts and bobby-socks are just a little too retro,' Crowley said, once the giggles had stopped. He produced a magazine from thin air. ' _This_ is what girls wear nowadays. And _this_ is the preferred body-shape.'

Aziraphale squinted at the pictures in disapproval. 'That's awfully skinny, I'm sure it can't be good for the poor dears,' he said, adjusting accordingly. 'I'd prefer to look a little healthier. How about now?' he asked.

Crowley's evil grin died away as he took in the glowing skin, the slender feet, the slim ankles and shapely calves, the nicely rounded hips and the slender waist leading his gaze inexorably up to the pert - pert - he snapped his eyes up to the pretty, smiling face and the shining, shoulder-length hair.

'You'll do,' he said casually, concentrating on the neatly manicured hands. The nails were now sporting a nice French polish, he noted with a touch of desperation.

Aziraphale shot him a brilliant smile and twirled again, arms out. Crowley swallowed.

'And have you thought about the clothes?' he said, rather hoarsely.


End file.
